Gefangen
by Kriska88
Summary: Wenn man festgehalten wird. Wenn die anderen, deine wünsche nicht sehen. oder übersehen... dann, bist du GEFANGEN... Oneshot


1

Titel: Gefangen - die Story

Autor: Kriska

Beta: noch net gebetat, da ich es erst vor kurzem beendet habe°

Disclaimer: nichts von Harry Potter gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Das einzige was mir gehört ist das Gedicht

Warnung: etwas Depri, keine genauen Angaben, R-fehler, Zeit-Fehler

AN: Hey Leute Wie angedroht hier die ff zu 'gefangen'. Ich hab hier keine genauen Angaben gegeben um wen es sich handelt, obwohl ich jemand bestimmtes im Kopf hatte... Es ist nicht gebetat daher gibt es wahrscheinlich noch n haufen R-fehler, sowie Zeitfehler, da ich schon ewig nichts mehr in dieser Art geschrieben habe. Hoffe natürlich dass euch die ff gefällt.

Widmung: allen die sich das hier anzun +knuddel+

Ach ja, das **dick** und _kursiv_ geschriebene ist das Gedicht, dass die Grundlage zum OS bildet... made by Kriska +gg+

viel spaß beim lesen

* * *

**Gefangen - die Story  
**

Wieder führt mein Weg mich diesen Gang entlang. So wie jeden Tag, seit Wochen, Monaten… oder auch länger.

Jeden Tag sehe ich dieselben Gesichter, versuche zu helfen, zu trösten… auch wenn es aussichtslos ist.

Doch trotzdem komme ich jedes Mal wieder.

Überhöre die Stimmen des Protestes, meiner Familie und Freunde, dass ich es sein lassen … mich mit wichtigeren Dingen befassen sollte.

Mit Dingen die mich voran bringen.

Dingen, die mir nicht so zu herzen gehen… mich nicht so sehr leiden lassen…

Doch was ist wichtiger als das?

Menschen zu helfen?

Menschen, die Opfer waren… sind…

Menschen, die gekämpft haben…

Menschen, die niemanden mehr haben?

Was kann wichtiger sein?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Es ist still.  
Kein Laut, der die drückende Stimmung durchbricht.

-

Fast schon ehrfürchtig schreite ich durch den weißen Gang, vorbei an Türen, hinter denen Menschen ruhen, deren Schickschale nicht zu beneiden sind… Menschen, denen nicht einmal die Magie mehr helfen kann…

Meine vorsichtigen Schritte hallen laut und verzerrt von den Wänden wider. Und schon wieder kommt in mir das Gefühl auf, dass dies nicht die Wirklichkeit, dieser Gang wie von einer anderen Welt ist… die Surrealität wird mir wie jedes Mal deutlich bewusst.

Dieser Gang, der so trostlos und ohne Leben wirkt… und das, wo er doch zu unzähligen Menschen führt… Wieso habe ich dann das Gefühl, dass dieser Weg nicht zum Leben, sondern zum Tod führt?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Schließlich bleibe ich vor einer Tür stehen. Einer Tür, wie jeder anderen. Trist, grau, eisern… wie die Tür eines Gefängnisses…

Schon seltsam, dass mir dieser Vergleich in den Sinn kommt… wo ich doch an einem Ort bin, wo man versucht den Menschen zu helfen… in einem Krankenhaus…

Doch manchmal, ist andere Hilfe benötigt, als man annimmt…

-

Leicht schüttele ich den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Was ist nur los mit mir. Jedes Mal erfüllt mich so ein seltsames Gefühl wenn ich hier bin… ein Drücken im Magen, ein Kloß im Hals… eine Melancholie… und doch komme ich immer wieder…

Langsam hebe ich den Arm und klopfe an die Tür.

Stille.

Keine Reaktion.

Und ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet.

Ich greife zur Türklinke und öffne die Tür, betrete, wie schon so oft, diesen Raum.

Er unterscheidet sich nicht von den anderen Krankenzimmern.

Ein Fenster flutet den weißen, sterilen Raum mit dem kargen Licht der Wintersonne.

Im Raum befinden sich ein Krankenbett, ein kleiner Nachttisch und vier Stühle. Einer am Bett und drei an der Wand. Eine unscheinbare Tür aus hellem Holz, führt zu einem kleinen WC.

Auf dem Eisenbett, dessen Kopfende angehoben ist, sitzt eine magere Gestallt und wird von dem Sonnenlicht beschienen.

Stumm gehe ich auf den Stuhl zu und lasse mich, wie schon so oft, auf ihm nieder. Mein Blick ist auf den Mann gerichtet, der auf mein Eintreten keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt hat.

Er sitzt nur da und starrt mit leeren Augen an die weiße Wand gegenüber dem Bett.

-

_**Regungslos sitzt **__**er**__** neben mir, **_  
_**sein**__**ausdrucksloses**__** Gesicht blickt vor.**_

-

Nach endlos scheinenden Augenblicken reiße ich mich aus der Betrachtung dieses ausdrucklosen Gesichts und hole tief Luft.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Leise hallt meine Stimme im Raum wider und jagt mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hört sich so verzerrt und… anormal an, dass selbst ich davor zurückschrecke, obwohl es meine Worte sind und ich sie ausgesprochen habe.

Doch konnte man auch die Unsicherheit aus ihr heraushören… trotz der verzerrenden Wirkung des Raumes.

Meine Stimme… Sie hat gezittert und war leise. Genauso wie beim ersten Mal als ich hierher gekommen bin. Immer noch hat dieser Mensch so eine Wirkung auf mich. Normalerweise bin ich selbstbewusst und nie unsicher oder dergleichen… normalerweise.

Doch die Aura dieses Mannes lässt mich erstarren bis ins tiefste meiner Selbst.

Ich könnte gehen. Ihm seiner Selbst überlassen… da ich doch so oder so nicht in der Lage bin etwas zu tun… zu helfen… nicht ihm… und auch nicht den anderem in diesem Gang.

Aber ich bleibe. Kann nicht gehen.

Wenn ich ihm schon nicht helfen kann, dann vielleicht beistehen?

…

Selbst wenn es nicht so ist, ich werde es nicht akzeptieren… kann es nicht akzeptieren.

-

Wieder richte ich meine Worte an ihn, lasse sie abermals verzerrt verhallen… doch eine Antwort bekomme ich nicht… habe noch nie eine bekommen… werde es vielleicht auch nie.

Er ist einer von den schweren Fällen, die Heiler wissen nicht, was mit ihm ist, wie man ihm helfen kann… sie können nicht einmal sagen ob er uns hört, versteht, oder nicht.

Sie wissen es einfach nicht.

Und zum wiederholten Male frage ich mich, was wohl mit ihm geschehen ist. Ob meine Versuche mit ihm zu reden Sinn machen, oder nicht… Ob er nicht in der Lage ist zu reagieren… oder es ihm einfach zuwider ist.

-

_**Ich will mit ihm**__** reden,  
doch **__**er**__** hört mich nicht.  
Kann mir nicht antworten,  
vielleicht will **__**er**__** es auch nicht. **_

-

Ich verstumme, komme mir selbst dumm vor.

Sekundenlang starre ich das Fenster, durch das das wenige Licht eindringt an und denke an nichts. Versuche mich zu beruhigen.

Dann, es scheint mir als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, wandert mein Blick langsam zu ihm und fixiert ihn wie schon so oft.

Das Gesicht ist blass und schmal. Die Wangen eingefallen, die Haut in einem ungesunden grau. Man merkt, dass die vergangene Zeit ihn stark mitgenommen hat, denn das Gesicht zieren bereits tiefe Furchen, obwohl er nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig sein kann. Doch auch die ihn umklammernde Magie hat ihren Teil dazu beigetragen und Spuren hinterlassen. Spuren, die Niemand zu sehen scheint.

Ganz langsam hebe ich meine Hand, gebe das erste Mal diesem Verlangen nach, und streiche durch das matte, wirre, schulterlange schwarze Haar. Eine vielleicht schon kindliche Geste, mit dem Versuch Trost und Anteilnahme zu spenden.

Beschämt und leicht errötend ziehe ich meine Hand zurück und blicke nervös in seine Augen.

Diese Augen… sie lassen mich erzittern, denn sie sind ohne jegliches Zeichen dafür, dass er etwas um sich wahrnimmt.

Seit ich zum ersten Mal hierher gekommen bin, hat er sich nicht verändert… und wer weiß, wie lange er schon hier liegt…

-

**_Er_****_ ist noch jung,  
doch sieht man es nicht.  
War _****_er_****_ mal anders?  
Das weiß ich nicht. _**

**_-_**

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat er mein Interesse geweckt… von Anfang an.  
Und zwar so sehr, dass ich mich um ihn erkundigt habe. Doch die anderen konnten mir wenig sagen.

Du hast dich nicht bewegt, sagen sie, du könntest es gar nicht.

Du hättest noch nie geantwortet, sagen sie, du könntest uns gar nicht verstehen.

Würdest es nie können.

Vielleicht ist es ein Trauma. Oder auch die Folge eines Fluchs, der dich den Verstand verlieren ließ.

Vielleicht…

Doch eines ist klar. Du bist ein Gefangener deines Körpers… oder nicht?

-

_**Er**__** ist gefangen,  
in **__**seinem**__** Körper,  
in **__**seinem**__** Geist.  
Gefangen für immer. **_

-

Das Öffnen der Tür lässt mich erschrocken zusammenzucken. Doch es sind nur die Heiler, die täglich vorbeikommen um nach dir zu sehen… es ist Routine… haben sie doch schon längst die Hoffnung daran verloren dir helfen zu können.

Stumm gehen sie auf dich zu, stellen sich zu beiden Seiten auf und fangen an die Zauber, die dein weiterleben garantieren, zu erneuern… und wieder werden tiefe Furchen in deinen Körper und Seele gegraben… dies ist der Preis für das weiter schlagen deines Herzens.

Doch bist du überhaupt bereit ihn zu zahlen?

-

Wie immer beobachte ich stillschweigend diesen Prozess, sehe wie die Magie pulsiert und dich aufleuchten lässt… dich noch kränklicher aussehen lässt.

Gleich ist es vorbei, sage ich mir in Gedanken, gleich sind sie weg und lassen ihn wieder in Ruhe.

Nur noch einen Moment, denn dann haben sie das einzige getan was sie tun können.

-

_**Magie umgibt ihn**__**,  
erhält **__**ihn**__** am Leben.  
Was kann man anderes **__**ihm**__** noch geben? **_

-

Doch sie gehen nicht. Warum nicht? Was ist los?

Wieso ist es heute anders als sonst?

-

Sie führen weitere Zauber durch. Testen seine Reaktionen. Warum? Das tun sie doch sonst nur ein Mal im Monat und der letzte Check, ist grad mal eine Woche her.

Erwarten sie jetzt eine Reaktion von ihm? Könnte sein, denn diese Zauber sind nicht die üblichen. Sie sind komplizierter, neuer… schmerzhafter.

Doch wieder verzieht er keinen einzigen Gesichtsmuskel, geschweige denn, dass er einen Ton von sich gibt.

Doch was ist das.

Seine Augen…

Hat sich das matte, verschleierte Grün gerade eben verdunkelt?

Die sonst so ausdruckslosen Augen… sind es nicht mehr.

-

_**Er**__** reagiert nicht,  
doch **__**seine**__** Augen,  
zeigen wie **__**er**__** leidet.**_

-

Weitere Heiler betreten den Raum und scharen sich um dich, zücken ihre Zauberstäbe sowie andere medizinische Gerätschaften.

Unruhig beobachte ich dies und lasse mich eher widerwillig zur Seite schieben, so dass die Heiler mehr Platz haben.

Doch mein Blick ist immer noch fest auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Und wieder erkenne ich eine Reaktion, die die anderen nicht wahrzunehmen scheinen.

Deine Pupillen weiten sich, das Grün wird deutlicher sowie dunkler.

Er hat Angst.

-

_**Er**__** hat Angst,  
vor dem was sie tun. **_  
_**Er**__** will es nicht,  
doch was kann **__**er**__** schon tun. **_

-

Der Widerwille, der sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelt, zeigt immer deutlicher, dass er doch nicht in einem so hoffungslosen Zustand ist, wie die anderen denken. Er versteht was um ihn geschieht. Und er will es nicht.

Er antwortet nicht, weil er Ruhe will.

Ruhe, die sie ihm nicht geben.

-

_**Ich sehe in seinen Augen:  
Er will nicht mehr.  
Er will ruhen,  
er will nicht mehr. **_

-

Wahrscheinlich werden sie sie ihm auch nie geben.

Denn es gibt Menschen, die sich an ihn klammern.

Schon oft habe ich sie gesehen, wie sie hier standen und mit den Heilern sprachen… ihre Einwilligung für weitere Zauber und Tests gaben.

Sie wollen unbedingt, dass er erwacht… doch ist dies vielleicht der falsche Weg!

Denn sie erkennen nicht mal den Widerwillen in seinen Augen.

Sie, seine Familie und die ausgebildeten und extra auf solche Fälle geschulten Heiler…

Wie kann das sein, wenn sogar ich dies erkenne… ich, die ich doch bloß eine freiwillige Helferin bin.

Doch das für einige Momente so klare Grün, das an Smaragde erinnerte, verblasst bereits in Resignation… in Hoffnungslosigkeit…

-

_**Doch man will ihn**__** nicht gehen lassen.  
Sie verstehen **__**ihn**__** nicht,  
sie sehen nicht in **__**seine**__** Augen.  
Sehen nicht das verblassende Licht. **_

-

Sie klammern sich an ihn, wollen nicht dass er stirbt. Dass er sie zurücklässt. Was sollen sie denn ohne ihn tun?

Es ist ihnen gleich, dass sie ihn dadurch quälen.

Denn, alles ist besser als der Tod… oder?

-

_**Für sie ist der Tod,  
das Ende.  
Sie glauben nicht, **_  
_**dass**__** es auch,  
ein Anfang sein kann. **_

-

Aus diesem Grund zögern sie das unvermeidbare hinaus.

Aus Eigennutz, den sie als Fürsorge tarnen.

Es ist doch gleich, dass er es nicht will. Was weiß er denn schon. Sie wissen es doch besser.

Sie wollen ihm sein Leben zurückgeben ohne zu merken, dass er bereits tot ist.

-

_**Sie verstehen nicht,  
dass **__**er**__** dort ruhen kann,  
dass **__**er**__** dort frei sein kann.  
Sie verstehen nicht. **_

-

Das ist es was sie wollen.

Und wahrscheinlich nehmen sie an, dass es auch das ist, was er will.

Wie man sich doch irren kann, wenn man die Augen verschließt.

Denn was man nicht sieht braucht man auch nicht zu beachten, oder?

Welch nützliche Ansicht.

-

_**Sie kennen nicht seinen Wunsch.  
Seinen Wunsch nach Ruhe,  
seinen**__** Wunsch nach Stille.  
Sie kennen nicht **__**seinen**__** Wunsch,  
nach der Ewigkeit.**_

-

Wenn sie endlich die Augen öffnen, wird es bereits zu spät sein.

Bis dahin wird er weiterhin verharren… verharren in seinem Gefängnis, gehalten von den Ketten, die ihm Tag für Tag im Auftrag der Menschen auferlegt werden, die ihm eigentlich helfen sollten seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, da er selbst nicht dazu in der Lage ist.

-

_**Seinen**__** Wunsch.  
Denn **__**er**__** ist gefangen. **_

ENDE

So das wars.

Hat es euch gefallen?  
Lasst ihr mir n Kommi da?  
Bitte?

Naja, jedenfalls hab ich noch n haufen oneshots herumgammeln. Z. b. eine harryXseverus (meine erste mit diesem Pairing), eine harry X draco, den vierten Teil zur Hass reihe, eine klein harry ff und, und, und….

Na dann

Bye  
+wink+  
+knuddel+  
+kekse hinstel+  
Kriska


End file.
